


H.E.D. (Love in an elevator)

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Scott/Kira, Mentions of Allison/Lydia, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of past Scott/Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles," Scott's cuts him off, "you're rambling and you already told me all of that and, I know I'm asking again but, you sure sure he does not understand you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am," answered Stiles, annoyed, "I tried talking to him and he only glared at me and I'm pretty sure I heard him growl one time. The only time I heard him talk it was in Spanish. I think you can stop asking, now."</p>
<p>"Doesn't mean anything, a lot of people glares at you when you try to talk to them."</p>
<p>"Ha! Ha! Scott, very funny but stop it, I am the funny one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	H.E.D. (Love in an elevator)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for my friend Cricket, this is based on her awesome tags on Tumblr. She asked, I tried to deliver. I hope you will like it, boo.
> 
> (This is unbeta'ed because Cricket is usually the one checking my fic for any mistakes, also english is not my first language.)

Stiles entered the elevator for the third time that day and once again "Hot Elevator Dude" was there, speaking on the phone. Stiles greeted him but only got a glare in response. Stiles took his own phone out of the back pocket of his pant. 

"DUDE! H.E.D. is in the elevator again!!!", Stiles texted Scott enthusiastically.

" Talk to him, instead of texting me, dumbass!", replied Scott a few second later.

"Can't! He's on the phone, speaking Spanish. He always speak Spanish, prolly doesn't speak english :("

"Sorry dude, gotta go. TTYL."

Stiles sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. The elevator pinged announcing Stiles floor, he got off the elevator without looking back. He couldn't develop a crush on someone he never talked to, especially if this person didn't even spoke the same language. It would be totally stupid. Stiles sighed, he was stupid enough to do that and he knew it well.

Walking to his desk, he smiled at Lydia and Allison, he sat down, opened his computer and started working, trying not to think about the other man.

***

Stiles saw H.E.D. a couple of times a day all week, every time he tried talking to him all he got was a glare or a confused look. After a week he stopped trying talking to him and assumed the man wasn't speaking/understanding english. 

***

Stiles and Scott texted throughout the morning, planning to lunch together with the girls. The friend were all working together but not on the same floor.

When Stiles stepped in the elevator and H.E.D. was there again, Stiles started wondering if the dude wasn't just living there. Maybe he was a murderer hiding from the police...Stiles rolled his eyes, laughing at himself. He took his phone out of his messenger bad and dialed Scott's number.

"Yo Scotty! Guess who's in the elevator?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't talk about them when you are, you know, standing next to them," Scott said.

Stiles ignored his remark before talking again.

"Miguel!"

"Who?"

"Hot elevator dude, Miguel."

"You finally got the guts to talk to him, congrats bro! But shouldn't you be talking to him instead of me? We're gonna see each other in like 10 minutes, dude."

"Nah, told you he does not speak english, so there is no problem about me talking about him. Just decided his name was probably Miguel or something and it's shorter than " Hot elevator dude"."

"Uh-uh, but are you like a 100% sure he doesn't understand everything you are saying? It could be very embarrassing for you..."

"Yeah yeah, Scott, I know, but for real," Stiles continued ignoring Scott's warning, "the dude is like really really hot, I want to climb him like a tree."

"Bro!," Scott hissed over the phone.

"No, you don't get to " bro" me, bro! It's payback for the time in night school when you were dating Allison, and after when you started dating Kira. You will listen to me! Oh! By the way, do you have any ideas about what to buy for Lydia and Allison's baby shower?

***

When Stiles entered the elevator again, later that day, Miguel was there.

"Are you living in there or what?", Stiles asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer anyway.

The man ignored him and took his phone out of his pocket and started what looks like texting someone. Stiles sighed and took his own phone out and called Scott for the third time that day.

"Dude! Miguel is here again.", Said Stiles in lieu of greetings.

"Where?"

"The elevator, duh! Are you listening to me when I talk?"

"Do you really want an honest answer?"

"Fuck you, Scotty!"

Scott just laughed on the other side of the line.

"No but really, the dude is like always here, every time I step in the elevator he's there."

"Says the dude who's always in the elevator at the same time. Maybe he's spying on you?"

"Oh shut up, Scott. You should see him today, his jeans are so tight I am pretty sure they're illegal in at least 10 state. I'm drooling Scott, drooling! And his eyes, have I talked to you about his eyes. I don't even know what color they are but they're dreamy..."

"Stiles," Scott's cut him off, "you're rambling and you already told me all of that and, I know I'm asking again but, you sure sure he does not understand you?"

"Yeah, I am," answered Stiles, annoyed, "I tried talking to him and he only glared at me and I'm pretty sure I heard him growl one time. The only time I heard him talk it was in Spanish. I think you can stop asking, now."

"Doesn't mean anything, a lot of people glares at you when you try to talk to them."

"Ha! Ha! Scott, very funny but stop it, I am the funny one."

***

This went on for 3 weeks, Stiles taking the elevator at the same time as Miguel and telling Scott how hot he looked bit also how much he wished Miguel spoke english so they could actually talk. Stiles wanted to go on dates with him and learn everything about him and cook him breakfast the morning after...Stiles was really fucked. He had a crush on a dude who he never talked to...Stiles was starting to think about taking Spanish class so he could talk to him.

It was raining this morning when Stiles arrived at work, his umbrella in his left hand, a coffee in the other and his messenger bag almost falling from his shoulder, threatening to spill his work everywhere on the wet floor of the lobby.

"Here, let me help you", said a voice behind him.

Stiles knew that voice but couldn't put a face on it. Stiles turned around, almost slapping the stranger in the face with his umbrella, to see who it was. The stranger took it from his hands and closed it, revealing his face to Stiles. Stiles gasped. No! No! No! This wasn't happening, it was impossible, Miguel didn't speak english, he didn't. He did! And he was talking to Stiles with a perfect english. This meant he understood everything Stiles had said about him in the past weeks.

Stiles felt his knees weaken, Miguel catching him by the elbow to help him.

"Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not. It's impossible, you, you can't, I mean you don't", Stiles spluttered.

" I do, and my name is Derek, not Miguel."

Miguel, no, Derek extended his hand for Stiles to shake bit Stiles couldn't move. He looked at the hand and then Derek and his hand again, completely frozen. Before Stiles could shook Derek's hand Scott entered the building, a grin on his face despite the gloomy weather.

"Derek! You finally decided to talk to Stiles!"

"Wait, what? You know Derek, Scott?"

Stiles was going to punch his best friend in the throat, he was the worst bro ever.

"I, uh, yeah", Scott answered sheepishly.

"This mean you knew who I was talking about this whole time , and you let me make a fool of myself!"

"I, I'm sorry Stiles", Scott said, "I didn't know at first, but I made the connection after a couple of days when Derek arrived and told me about the cute guy in the elevator always trying to talk to him."

Stiles saw Derek's face going red, damn!, he looked adorable but that doesn't mean Stiles wasn't pissed.

"And you", Stiles said, turning to face Derek, "you never thought it would be nice to tell me or you enjoyed eating me humiliating myself?"

Stiles saw Scott trying to leave, from the corner of his eyes.

"You", Stiles said, without looking at Scott, "don't you date leave, I'm not finished with you."

"But I didn't do..."

"Didn't do anything wrong? Really Scott? How about telling me you knew who I was talking about, that would have been great, bro.", Stiles spitted.

"I tried to tell you, I wanted to but Derek asked me not to tell."

"And you decided to listen to a dude you met a couple weeks ago? Let me tell you something Scott, you are really not helping your case!"

"I'm really sorry, this is my fault", said Derek, "I shouldn't have asked him that, but..."

Stiles saw Scott trying to leave again and let him go this time, he would find a way to get his revenge. 

"...I'm not good with people, especially people I find really attractive."

Stiles mentally fist pump, Derek thought he was attractive, Stiles had to resist making a little happy dance.

"When I realized you thought I only spoke Spanish and you started telling Scott all those things about me, I was really curious. I wanted to know if you only thought I was hot."

"I know what I look like and a lot of people only wanted me for my look , in the past and it never ended well, but then you started telling Scott you wanted to go on dates with me, even if we didn't spoke the same language, I knew I had to get to know you. That's why I talked to you when I saw you arrived."

Stiles knew he was gasping like an idiot, his mouth hanging open. He was speechless and that was a rare thing.

"I, I don't know what to say, I honestly I had no chance with you..."

"Just say yes."

"To what?"

"A date with me."

A smile appeared on Stiles face, he couldn't believe it, maybe he should thank Scott after all.

"Yes."

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading, kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
